Carry On
by ellabell135
Summary: This is a Carry on story i made up myself with ideas from other Carry On stories. This first part is about Simon and Baz spending Chrostman in Watford.
CARRY ON

It's Christmas eve and Baz and Simon are lying on their beds. Simon cant stand it anymore. He needs to get out of this room. He could go explore Watford. Find out its secrets. "I think I'm going for a walk. Do you want to come with?" Simon says as he walks towards the door. "Sure" says Baz. They walk out of the room and down the stairs. Its 9:30 and extremely dark. Baz lights a blue flame in the palm of his hand, well just floating above the palm.

The two school boys walk through the woods in silence. As they go deeper into the woods, Simon stays closer and closer to Baz and the light. "So..." Simon starts but trails off. "So what?" Baz spits out. Simon doesn''t respond. They go deeper and deeper into the woods and Baz really wishes he refused Simons offer.

Suddenly, Baz trips over a fallen branch. The blue fire hits the ground and starts to rapidly grow bigger and bigger, catching onto whatever it can. Baz's eyes filled with horror. He was going to die. He left his wand in his room. "How stupid of me!" Baz thinks to himself. He feels strong arms lifting him to his feet. "Baz! Baz! Come on! We have to run!" Simon yells at him.

The two boys struggle to run away for the fire. They are so cautious of it, they forget to beware of the fallen branchs and fall many times. The fire was catching up on them. Suddenly, Baz wonders if Simon has his wand at hand. "Simon! Do you have your wand?" Baz yells at him. "Yes!I think so!" Simon shouts back. "Wait till we our out okay?" Baz shouts.

They emerge from the woods and simon takes out his wand. He can feel the magic rising up in him. "APRIL SHOWERS!" he shouts, pointing his wand at the fire. Storm clouds suddenly came out of nowhere. The fire was gone ina matter of minutes. Simon fell to the ground. His body started to shakes vigorously and then it stopped. Baz runs over to his lifeless body. Simons eyes were opened but not blinking. Baz searched for a heart beat. He found a light one on his neck. It was clear Simon was fading fast. But what had done this?

Baz could only think of one thing that could save simon without the use of his wand. "TRUE LOVES KISS!" Baz shouted, putting his hands on Simons chest trying to shove life into him. Then Baz kissed Simon. Simon was cold and lifeless and everything Baz dreamed he wouldn't be when he thought about kissing him. Their lips parted and Simon breathed and cautious got up.

They walked back to their room in silence. When they were in their beds, about to go to sleep, Simon turned to face Baz. "Baz, I love you too" Simon said. Baz turned to face him. "Since when?" Baz asked. "Since the start of the year." Simon said. "What about you?" "Since I first saw you" Baz admitted. Simon got out of bed and walked over to Baz. "I love you" he whispered in Baz's ear. Baz pushed Simon onto his bed and started kissing him. Baz couldn't believe this was actually happening. They kissed for ages.

Simon couldn't even compare kissing Baz to kissing Agatha. He was so good with his tongue. They took a moment to breathed. Baz's hand went down Simons body. It stopped at Simons penis. "Crowley, Simon your so hard." Baz exclaimed. "I know" Simon blushed. "I think I can help out with that" Baz grinned and put his hand under Simons waist band. Simon moaned sligtly and ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you want to?" Baz asked. "Yes!" said Simon, jumping on top of Baz.

Simon started to unbutton Baz's shirt while kissing him. Baz put his hand down Simons pants again. Simon moaned softly while still kissing Baz. Baz's shirt came off and rolled on top of Simon. They switched roles, Baz took Simon's shirt off while Simon had his hand down Baz's pants. When Simons shirt came off they rolled around on Baz'z bed. Baz's started to unbutton his pants and then took them off. Simon rolled onto of him and did the same. They were just in their boxers now, rolling around kissing each other.

Baz put his hand under Simons boxers waistband and pull them off. He started kissing Simons neck then stomach, working his way down. Finally he was at Simon's dick. Baz looked shocked. "Whats wrong?" Simon asked Baz. "It's... It's just so big" Baz exclaimed. Simon laughed. "Just suck it" said Simon, pushing Baz's face towards his cock. Baz opened his mouth and started to gently move his head forward then back. Simon moaned in appreciation. Then Baz did it faster and faster. Simon ran his fingers through his hair, moaning. Baz stopped and stared up at Simon, admiring his curls and soft face. Baz stood up and kissed Simon, just before the Mage walked in.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED XOXOX

-LM


End file.
